This invention relates to seal expansion joints, more particularly, to a cyclone seal expansion joint to interface between components or sections of differing temperatures and expansion/contraction properties.
At power plants it is often necessary to interface various components or sections having different temperatures, such as between or around a boiler and a connecting pipe. In such cases, the interface must be sealed so that liquid or steam from one section or pipe does not leak. A problem arises in maintaining a seal around and between such components due to different temperatures between the sections. The seal joint contracts and expands differently on each side, and even in a radial direction, thereby causing an imperfect seal, resulting in leaks from the component and resultant loss of output from the power plant. Thus, a need exist for a seal expansion joint that solves the above problems.
The prior patented art does include some prior expansion seals, but none has the same structure as the present invention. For instance, the closest patent in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,938 by Seshamani, et al., issued Dec. 15, 1987, which does disclose an expansion seal assembly using a corrugated plate between two members to accommodate thermal expansion. However, such device does not provide for radial expansion, nor does it have the same structure as the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,882 by Desmond, issued Oct. 3, 1972, teaches the use of corrugated seals in multiple layers to form a liquid seal on a turbine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,077 by Crow, et al., issued Jul. 24, 1979 teaches a channel seal formed of a honeycomb cylindrical surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,905 by Desmond, et al., issued Aug. 1, 1978, teaches a wavy seal arrangement for a steal turbine using corrugated uprights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,609 by Comery, issued Jul. 26, 1960, also teaches use of a wavy corrugated seal. Another patent by Comery, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,038, issued Jan. 27, 1959, teaches other labyrinth seals used in steam turbine engines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,740 by Hinkle, Jr., issued Nov. 14, 1961, teaches a kiln seal between cylindrical members in a communicating chamber. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,629 by Ledinegg, issued May 31, 1955, teaches use of labyrinth packing for machinery.
Although prior patents may teach the use of corrugated wavy expansion seals, none anticipates or suggests an expansion seal joint consisting of a series of corrugated pieces dispersed between expansion joints to from any size or shape expansion joint.